


take me anywhere, i don’t care

by stfushouyouisspeaking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't hate me for lack of miwa and tobio brother/sister content, there are so many tags what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfushouyouisspeaking/pseuds/stfushouyouisspeaking
Summary: “I-"Tobio interrupted him there."You beat me. You kept your promise. But now, will you promise to stay by my side?"Hinata stared for a few seconds. Maybe an hour, maybe a minute. Tobio didn't care about time anymore.(rating is for language)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	take me anywhere, i don’t care

**Author's Note:**

> another kghn oneshot?? how completely unexpected from me!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it! this is honestly my favorite thing i've written.
> 
> this is tobio-centric btw!
> 
> (also idk if the parts i consider angst actually are angst..... but they made me sad so....)

If Tobio had to choose the most defining moment in his life he would say the day he met Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata Shouyou, a small, scrawny boy who had no technique or understanding for the game of volleyball, but could jump, no, _fly_.

Hinata Shouyou, who had rounded up five other newbies just to play in his first ever tournament, but had more determination and resolve to win than anyone there.

Hinata Shouyou, who had been trashed by Tobio's team, still stood in front of Tobio with pride while tears streamed down his face and his unruly orange hair blew in the wind, but still promised to be the one to beat Tobio.

Hinata was shorter than Tobio (and still is) but in that moment he had stood a few steps above Tobio on the stairs leading to the gymnasium, making it seem as if Hinata was above Tobio at that moment, and not just literally. Tobio knew he was.

* * *

Tobio didn't know when he'd started volleyball exactly, he had just been playing volleyball for as long as he can remember. He did know his grandfather was the one who introduced it to him, though.

Tobio loved the sport, he really did, but his grandfather made it even more enjoyable, if that was possible.

They passed a ball back and forth with each other for hours on end, they watched matches on the TV (and sometimes even in person) together. Sometimes they would run together, and race, as small competitions. Sometimes his sister would join them. Tobio always tried his hardest. He won sometimes.

Tobio's grandfather was the first and only person Tobio had enjoyed volleyball with. The sport was a very important thing to the both of them, and being able to grow and learn about it together was even better. So it wasn't a surprise that his grandfathers death hit Tobio hard.

Tobio was in his second year of junior high when it happened, and the change was drastic.

Tobio had never had a close relationship with his parents, or frankly, his sister. Well, Tobio thinks they used to be close, but after his grandfather died, they barely spoke anymore. He had memories of laughing with his sister late at night as they tried to make cookies and not wake their parents up. He had memories of swimming in the ocean with his father, and taking walks in the sand with his mom.

But that was it. They'd only even gone to the beach once. Those memories were old and rare. Tobio couldn't even remember the last time his family had asked how his day was going.

But, he had his grandfather, so he didn't really care. He was a naive kid who didn't understand how weird it was for parents to never be home and only talk to you once a week. How it was weird to find a sibling crying in their room almost everyday. He didn't know it was weird to not be hugged.

But he noticed everything after his grandfather passed.

His parents were always arguing, and his sister was usually out doing her own thing. Both his parents worked so they were hardly around to talk or even just be in the same room as Tobio. The only times they talked to him, they were screaming. His sister was usually out and about doing... who knows what, or she locked herself up in her room.

He wouldn't call his sister a bad person. She was going through the same thing he was. Borderline scary parents with outdated thinking and a grandfather's death still fresh in your thoughts.

Tobio just wished Miwa payed attention to him long enough to notice how different he was acting.

She might not have noticed, but his teammates did.

Tobio lashed out on his teammates frequently. He had a hard time dealing with his emotions. He heard them call him 'emotionally stunted' sometimes, and that the only emotion he could feel was anger.

Tobio didn't care about what they said. They were right anyways. As long as he knew he was a good volleyball player, anger issues or not, he was fine.

Kindaichi and Kunimi stopped eating lunch with him, though. He missed laughing.

He didn't used to laugh often, but he laughed that one time Kindaichi snorted water out of his nose. He laughed when Kunimi got soaked from the sprinklers. Now the only time they talked to him was practice. Even then, all they said was 'good job' or 'stop setting the ball so fast'. And he had no one to hang out with if he wasn't at school or practice (he still felt alone during those times too, it's just that people were around him, even if they didn't talk to him).

So, Tobio did most things by himself now (he only realized how alone he was when he got to high school).

He couldn't blame Kindaichi and Kunimi for not hanging out with him anymore, even if he wanted to. It's not really their fault, if Tobio never told them what he was going through.

But shouldn't have they been able to figure out that something was wrong? Tobio knew they noticed a change, but it was as if all they figured out was that he was angrier now. As if Tobio had just woken up one day and _chose_ to act like this.

He became a third year, and a starting setter now that Oikawa was gone. He played all around and was never subbed out. He became obsessed with speed.

How would his team get around the blockers if they were too slow? How would they ever win if they didn't move fast enough?

Speed became Tobio's thing. He started setting faster, and his hitters couldn't keep up. He'd lash out at them, basically saying that it was all on them, and that they just needed to move quicker.

Tobio was surprised they put up with it as long as they did. They never outright talked bad about him to his face, but they did create the nickname 'King of the court'.

Tobio knew right away that it wasn't a compliment. It was meant to out Tobio as a tyrant, to mock him about how he acted as if he were royalty, and how he bossed his hitters around as if they were mere peasants.

Tobio spent his free time alone. Usually practicing volleyball. He watched volleyball matches (alone). He went on late night runs (alone). He used to do these things with someone.

His mom and dad still worked all the time, and he barely saw his sister. Kunimi and Kindaichi still didn't eat lunch with him. He still practiced serving alone.

This is usually described as 'lonely'. But, in all honesty, he wasn't necessarily 'alone'. He had a team. He was always around people at school and during practice. It was just that none of them were his friends. None of them tried to keep up with him, none of them wanted to.

Tobio now understood that feeling a sense of loneliness doesn't necessarily come from lack of people in your life.

* * *

He'd first seen Hinata near the bathroom. It was right before their game started, and Tobio's underclassmen were making fun of him.

Tobio honestly didn't care what his underclassmen did, but if they were just benchwarmers they didn't have the right to talk bad about other teams. He let them know this.

Hinata told Tobio he was about to tell the underclassmen off as well, but by the look of the smaller boy holding his gurgling stomach, Tobio wasn't so sure. Tobio told him guys who can't take care of their health can't talk trash either.

A sudden, intense aura surrounded Hinata, and he told Tobio he was there to win.

Tobio pointed out that this was _volleyball_ , and that height is critical to the sport.

"I know I'm not very tall, but that doesn't matter! I can fly! There's no such thing as a match that's decided before it even starts! As long as you don't give up-"

Tobio interrupted, saying how not giving up is much easier said than done.

Hinata started to talk about finally having enough players, and how he can finally play on a real court. He told Tobio he'd win, and keep winning.

"I'm going to be the one who wins and gets to stay on the court!" Tobio had declared, and turned around to stalk back to warmups.

But Hinata wasn't lying. He could fly. Tobio could barely believe it.

Hinata just didn't know how to deal with Kitagawa's blockers.

He also kinda sucked.

Throughout the rest of the game though, Tobio realized Hinata wasn't horrible, it was just as if he somehow wasn't able to learn the basic foundational skills.

Despite his lack of technique, he had complete control over his body. He had great reflexes and great stamina. So what the hell was he doing?

On the last point of the whole game, Hinata's setter flubbed it. Tobio saw the mistake, and the absence of a hitter where the ball was set. He was sure the game would be over then and there, but then Hinata appeared out of no where.

Tobio had been tracking him, so it was as if Hinata was just... faster.

Hinata got to the ball and slammed it down pretty powerfully. Kitagawa wasn't able to block it or receive it, but it was called out of bounds. The game was over.

If Hinata had this much determination and impressive athletic skill for his small body, what had he been doing these last three years?

Tobio asked Hinata this after the game ended, and it came off as more of an insult. Maybe it was meant to be one. Tobio wasn't sure.

"You! What the heck have you been doing the last three years?!"

Tobio had realized he'd actually meant it as an insult after he said it. Bottom line, he was just jealous. Hinata had incredible athletic skill and a sense of control over his body, but despite all that he can't win a game of volleyball?

It was the wrong thing to say, Tobio realized that, and one of Hinata's friends started to scream at Tobio.

"You don't know anything about what he did for three years!"

And no, Tobio didn't. How was it that someone with this much potential had to round up a rag-tag group of newbies for a tournament? How was it that after losing point after point he still worked his ass off to try and win? How is it that someone as short as him wanted to keep spiking, even after being blocked again and again?

Tobio didn't know Hinata's reasons for playing volleyball, and frankly, Hinata didn't owe it to Tobio to tell him. Tobio had his, and so did Hinata.

Hinata had been beaten relentlessly by Tobio's team, had no technique, but still played his hardest with the impressive athletic skill that he had at the time. And now, he stood above Tobio, telling him that even if Tobio is the 'King of the Court', he would beat him, and stay on the court the longest. Hinata's soft-featured face was illuminated by the sun set and his orange hair was getting blow around relentlessly by the wind. He looked like an angel sent from heaven, as if he were there to save Tobio.

From what? His teammates? Himself?

Tobio didn't know whether or not to believe Hinata could keep his promise at the time, but he wanted to trust the runt. He really wanted to.

Tobio so desperately wanted someone, anyone, to try to keep up with him. And to _want_ to keep up with him (like his grandfather had). Tobio had devoted all of his time to volleyball, practicing anytime he was able to, because his grandfather had promised him, "If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you."

Tobio wanted that. He really, really did.

So, he told Hinata if he wanted to win and stay on the court, he'd have to get better.

He hoped Hinata could keep his promise.

* * *

After Tobio played against Hinata, he realized that there were hitters who could possibly hit his sets. It was obvious Hinata and his setter hadn't planned out that last play. Hinata was just able to react that quickly.

Tobio was envious and annoyed that he didn't have a hitter like Hinata, who had great reflexes, could jump nimbly, and run fast.

He continued to yell and nit-pick at his teammates, thinking that maybe they would try to go faster, jump higher, and match up with his sets.

But, it actually just sent them over the (inevitable) edge.

There's no point of going into detail. He set the ball up, no one hit it. It was intentional, planned. Tobio was benched.

It was scary and embarrassing. That's all Tobio remembers. He doesn't remember who his opponent was, what point it was, where he was in the rotation, if it was the first or second set.

He could probably answer these questions, if he thought hard enough. He just really didn't want to.

Why should he be forced to remember something that brought him so much loneliness and pain? Why would he choose to remember something so humiliating?

He had a team. He even considered them his friends, before everything went to shit after his grandfather died. He had what he needed to be successful.

Tobio was the reason for his own downfall.

Was he?

It was obvious he was going through something. Right? He used to be able to joke around with people. He used to understand how his teammates felt. But then someone important to him died. Tobio didn't know what to do, he was lost. Without his grandfather, volleyball started to feel more like an independent sport than a team sport.

Why hadn't anyone noticed he was acting different? It was if they were picking and choosing what they wanted to see. They saw an emotionally stunted, angry tyrant who only cared about himself, not a fourteen year old kid who was grieving and didn't know what to do with his new-found emotions.

Why did he feel the way he did? Why couldn't he laugh, and smile? Why is it that the only emotion he ever felt anymore was anger?

It wasn't his fault, it couldn't be. He had worked his ass off every single day, to be able to take his team to victory. So it was only natural that his team should work hard too.

Why couldn't they just go a little faster? Why couldn't they jump a little higher? Why couldn't they just take a second to ask Tobio if he was ok? Why was Tobio left to deal with everything on his own? Why couldn't they see he was speeding up for the sake of his team?

It was all for them. It's not fair.

No, it wasn't for his team. Tobio did this for himself.

He would've much rathered doing everything by himself. All the hitting, passing, setting, serving. All of it.

He was speeding up for his own good.

They lost that game. Tobio went home, upset. Obviously.

So why couldn't he cry? He felt like he should be crying. That's what this feeling was, right? Sadness? Why were no tears coming out?

Tobio barely even fucking cried at his grandfather's funeral! What the fuck is wrong with him?! Why can't he just feel and act like everyone else? He drove everyone important to him away, for god sakes!

Tobio knew when people felt this way, their friends and family would help cheer them up. Thinking about this made him even more upset. Was he just so bad of a person that he didn't deserve to be comforted or feel loved? Did _he_ even love anyone?

His relationship with his parents and sister could not be described as 'lovingly'. When he even had friends, he wasn't close enough to love them. He was pretty sure he loved his grandfather.

Why did the only person he ever loved leave him?

That wasn't fair. He couldn't blame his grandfather for dying. This was natural! People die! It happens! So why is Tobio so upset?

Tobio knew people die. He also knew it was normal to grieve. If you love someone, it's only natural to feel remorse if you can't ever see them again.

Tobio loved his grandfather, that's why he-

Had his grandfather loved him?

Did Tobio even love himself?

He wished he was a tiny little kid again, playing volleyball with his grandfather, racing his grandfather, watching volleyball games with his grandfather.

His grandfather was a good person.

Would his grandfather be proud of who Tobio is now? Tobio knew the answer. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

* * *

Break before Tobio's first year of high school was uneventful. He practiced volleyball. That was it.

He had taken the entrance exams for Shiratorizawa because his grandfather had gone there.

But, Tobio was dumb as rocks.

Actually, _no_ , Tobio was convinced that test was literal gibberish. Like seriously. He wrote a whole two pages about it in his notebook.

He literally vented to a notebook about how the Shiratorizawa tests were most likely made by elves.

So, Tobio ended up at Karasuno after getting denied from all the major powerhouse schools. He heard a rumor old Coach Ukai was coming back, so here he is.

Needless to say he was surprised when Hinata fucking Shouyou bursted through the gym doors on the first day.

Hinata looked just as surprised. Actually, he looked angry. Or shocked. Something of the sort. Hinata was the type of person that looked like they feel every emotion all at once, all at one hundred percent. He looked like he'd burst at the seams with... emotions if you poked him. He was like the opposite of Tobio.

Tobio remembered the promise the redhead had made, but he actually hadn't remembered his name.

Hinata was offended.

They argued some, the upperclassman came and introduced themselves (Daichi, Sugawara, and Tana. Or something. Tobio honestly didn't know.), Tobio and Hinata argued some more.

Then Hinata challenged Tobio. Tobio was surprised.

But when Tobio asked at what they would be competing, Hinata said something like "volleyball, duh."

Well how the fuck would that work? Was Hinata trying to 1v1 Tobio in volleyball? This isn't fucking basketball. It doesn't work like that.

Hinata decided that Tobio would serve at him, and he'd pass up a perfect pass. He claimed he wasn't the same person he was in middle school.

Well neither was Tobio.

The serve brushed passed Hinata's face, knocking him over.

"How is that different from middle school?!"

"Again."

Tobio was shocked at how insistent Hinata was. So, he served again.

Hinata reacted this time. Tobio was surprised.

However, he still couldn't pass for shit and the pass was shanked.

When had the vice principal walked in? Well, it didn't matter now that Hinata's pass had hit his face, causing his toupee to fly off and land smack dab in the middle of Daichi's head.

Wait that was a toupee?

"Huh? That was a toupee?"

Hinata snickered.

"You just noticed? Everyone figured that out during the entrance ceremony!"

Tobio snickered also. It was an alien feeling, to laugh.

Tobio was surprised Hinata could make him laugh so easily.

Hinata was surprising Tobio a lot, wasn't he?

* * *

Tobio and Hinata argued. Like, all the time. They even argued when they agreed. It made no sense.

So why were they always together?

No matter how much Tobio called Hinata an 'idiot' or 'runt' or 'scrub', Hinata stayed glued to Tobio's side. Tobio never protested, even if they did fight a lot. He was convinced he couldn't get rid of Hinata if he tried.

They practiced volleyball together, they ate lunch together, they walked home together. Tobio had even been over to Hinata's house a few times (he was too anxious to invite Hinata over to his. Hinata never questioned it, as if he understood without actually understanding).

The first time Tobio went to Hinata's house and saw Natsu, he was afraid she would run away crying. Little kids never seemed to like him. Instead, she ran up to Hinata and gave him a big hug, screaming about how she squirted a mean guy in her class with clorox (she got in trouble, but it was worth it). After she talked about that, she turned to Tobio, then back to Hinata.

"Is this Kageyama?" She jabbed a finger in Tobio's direction.

Hinata had flushed and started screaming about how girls who didn't know how to read chapter books had to keep their mouths shut.

Nastu ignored him and started asking Tobio what his third favorite movie was and why. Tobio awkwardly stuttered and Hinata had swooped in before Tobio said anything too embarrassing, and rushed them up to his room to study. Natsu pouted and protested, saying that they had to watch TV with her. But she immediately lightened up when Hinata promised to make brownies with her later.

"It's ok Su-su! I promise to make brownies with you later!"

(At least Natsu didn't cry at the sight of Tobio.)

It was like Hinata knew exactly what to say to make someone feel better. He always knew what to say to Tobio, at least.

"Kageyama, it's dumb to worry about whether or not our classmates think your haircut is weird"

"Kageyama-kun, it's probably impossible that every animal hates you."

"'Yama, what would it matter if you failed your math test? So did I."

"...Do you want me to get you some yogurt out of the vending machine?"

During this particular instance, Tobio hadn't even said anything about how he was anxious for the wedding he had to go to that weekend (there would be so many people).

Tobio was just sitting in the courtyard, and Hinata walked up and sat next to him silently for a minute before asking about the yogurt.

Hinata was blunt with Tobio when trying to cheer him up, like he was trying to tell Tobio that his anxious thoughts were irrelevant and unimportant (and when Tobio thought about it, they actually were). But, with Natsu he promised her sweets, or made a joke.

Tobio also saw him with other people. With Yachi, he boosted her confidence, ranting about her many likable qualities. He gushed to Tanaka and Noya, talking about how cool they were and how no one could measure up to them. With Tsukishima, he did nothing. But sometimes he'd give the tall freak a few stern glares as if to say 'you're better than this'.

Could Tobio ever be like that?

It was weird, having someone always around you. Tobio had become so used to being alone that he forgot how to act with friends. Were friends supposed to argue this much? Was Hinata even his friend? Or was he just being nice for Tobio's sake?

It wasn't that bad, however. Their arguing never got too out of hand, except for that one disagreement that blossomed after they lost to Aboa Johsai.

Hinata wanted to be able to score points on his own, and to fight in the air by himself. Tobio thought he was being stupid.

Honestly, Tobio was just too scared to do anything different. He had finally had someone who seemed to understand him without having to ask, so why should things change?

The fight lasted for weeks. They even fought physically during this time.

Hinata had clung to Tobio's torso, screaming. Tobio threw him to the ground. Yachi had to get Tanaka to break them up.

Tobio went home and cried.

Tobio was so scared Hinata would leave him, just like everyone else.

Tobio was always able to have teammates. Even if they hated his guts, they had to deal with it because they were on the same team. But Hinata had been his first real friend, and Tobio had messed it up. Like always.

Hinata forgave him though. For some reason. Tobio wondered what he did to earn Hinata's forgiveness.

(Hinata never actually said the words ‘I forgive you’, but things had gone back to normal.)

He also wondered why fighting with Hinata made him cry. He only even cried once before, at his grandfather's funeral. So why was this just as important?

The answer was clear. Hinata was important. Hinata was important to Tobio.

Tobio had to make sure he wouldn't mess it up again.

They never had a fight as serious as that after that, and they got back to their regular dynamic. They still argued, but there was no actual hostility behind their words. Hinata challenged Tobio a lot. Tobio did the same. It was mostly racing.

'Whoever gets to the club room first gets three meat buns'.

Tobio won sometimes, Hinata won sometimes.

They ate a lot of meatbuns.

Why did Hinata constantly challenge Tobio? Why did he actually want to keep up with him? Why did he always try to match Tobio’s pace?

As if they were hands on a clock. Sometimes together, sometimes apart, but always moving in the same direction. They always tried to catch up with one another, no matter how far ahead or far behind the other was.

They were always in sync, and Tobio was surprised about how well they meshed together, on or off the court.

Their quick attack was always evolving, and the two of them played with each other like they have been playing together for years.

And, even though Tobio would never admit it, Hinata had improved a lot since junior high.

And Tobio always told Hinata if a teacher was coming when he was trying to make the water fountains squirt out rather than up.

And Hinata always saved Tobio from awkward situations at school, like the time one girl wouldn't take Tobio's very obvious hints that he wasn’t interested. Hinata swooped in, saying how they had to get going to volleyball practice.

(They had a break that day. Curtsey of Takede-Sensei. 'Mental health days are important!')

(Tobio and Hinata still went to Hinata's house to practice volleyball. Fuck mental health.)

Well.

Fuck his _own_ mental health. (That dumb little bitch. Always betraying him, making him think annoying, anxious things.) But, he hoped Hinata's mental health was good.

Hinata always helped everyone, but did anyone help him? Tobio would ask him how he was doing if he wasn't so bad at being sympathetic. Tobio hoped just being next to Hinata was enough to make him feel ok. Hinata just being next to Tobio always made him feel better, at least.

Being alone was starting to become an alien feeling for Tobio. Whenever he'd be at home by himself, he was always on edge as if Hinata would pop out of nowhere and start yelling.

But, he was surprised Hinata hung around him as much as he did. Tobio didn't think he could get rid of Hinata even if he tried. He didn't want to, either.

Hinata had made a promise anyways.

* * *

"Well that's really _stupid_ idea."

Tobio glared at Hinata. Wanting to bet on popsicles rather than meant buns was not stupid. Tobio just wanted a change.

(The idea of change doesn't scare him as much anymore.)

"Y'know what's stupid? Eating our body weight in meat buns everyday."

"But... meat buns are good!" Hinata exclaimed, his mouth full of rice.

Tobio picked up a bite of his own lunch. "They're also getting old."

Hinata scrunched his tiny nose up.

"Your _mom_ is getting old."

Tobio's face went slack.

"Dumbass, obviously. And, chew your food before you talk. I don't want you to choke and, like, die."

Hinata huffed and went back to hastily chewing his food. After he finished chewing, he asked, "If I died, would you be sad?"

Tobio wasn't good with words. How should he answer this? He could just say yes, and that would be that. But, knowing Hinata, he'd probably pry for more.

Tobio wished he could take Hinata on a trip through his mind. If he did, would Hinata understand just how much he meant to Tobio? Just how thankful Tobio was for him every day?

Actually, scratch that, that was be embarrassing.

Tobio smirked and snickered.

"I'd laugh."

Hinata gaped and started screaming about how Tobio was a 'heartless bitch' and how if Tobio died, he would 'dance on his grave'.

His ranting was interrupted by a blushing girl walking up to where they sat in the courtyard.

"Hina, can I talk to you?"

She was holding something behind her back. Probably chocolates.

Hinata flushed and turned to Tobio with a look that said 'save me'. Tobio waved before standing up and walking off.

It wasn't unusual for Hinata to get confessed to, but it still didn't happen often. Tobio got confessed to, quite a lot actually, and every time he bluntly declined. Noya and Tanaka complained about how it was a waste of good looks and height to decline every girl. Suga stood up for Tobio and said they were a waste of space.

Tobio just didn't have interest in any of them.

_'Hina'_

Tobio 'tsk'd' and stalked off towards his locker to put his bento away.

It was a dumb nickname.

Why did she call him that though? Were they close? Did they have classes together?

If Tobio, Hinata's best friend, didn't call Hinata any nicknames, why could some random girl?

Tobio was surprised Hinata didn't get more confessions, however.

Tobio always saw him talking to someone knew. He made friends easily and was able to make anyone feel comfortable.

Hinata was funny. He was also honest, but in a nice way. He had bright, fun hair. On top of that, it was soft (Tobio made sure to check everyday). Hinata's eyes were open comically wide almost all the time, making him look like an anime character. They had a bright brown color and darted around constantly, surrounding him with a playful air. And yes, he may be short, but he still had pretty impressive muscles. Very impressive muscles. Yeah.

(Tobio had seen it first hand in the club room.)

So why didn't more people like him? It was like Tobio was the only one who saw the way he laughed, the way he talked.

(It's not like Tobio was complaining that Hinata didn't get much attention, though.)

And his lips looked so, incredibly soft. Who wouldn't want that?

Tobio wondered if Hinata would ever let him test his 'soft lip' theory out.

Ok, look, Tobio may be 'emotionally stunted', but he's not _stupid_.

He knows when he's happy, he knows when he's sad. He just can't outwardly show that. So it's hard, knowing he likes Hinata (as more than a friend). It’s hard knowing why his face heats up when he's near him. Why he stares a little too long at his eyes. Why his heart swells with envy and he thinks horrible, jealous things when someone confesses to Hinata.

Why Tobio only ever seems to smile or laugh when he's with Hinata.

So yeah, it's hard. Knowing what these feelings are, just not knowing how to express them properly.

Being best friends with the idiot doesn't help anything.

They're always around each other. Tobio even slept over at Hinata's house last week. He literally almost died.

"That thin futon _cannot_ be comfortable 'Yama. We can share my bed if you want."

God, why had he agreed to this? And could Hinata please stop using such an endearing nickname?

Could Hinata just stop being an endearing person?

Actually, Tobio didn't want that. Actually. He did. No he didn't.

He didn't know anymore.

Tobio had reluctantly agreed after some arguing, and that's how he woke up with Hinata sprawled over the top of him. Their legs were intertwined and Hinata's face laid in the middle of Tobio's chest.

He didn't ever want this to stop.

Actually, he did. No he didn't.

(Hinata woke up about a minute after Tobio. He screamed, ignoring it was the literal ass crack of dawn, right in Tobio's face and fell of the bed.)

"-yama! Hello? Earth to Kageyama?"

Kageyama slammed his locker shut and was faced with a certain smiling idiot who couldn't ever seem to leave his thoughts.

"Yes, dumbass?"

Hinata glared, unimpressed. Tobio noticed the chocolates in his hand.

"What's your new girlfriends name?" Tobio asked. He couldn't resist.

Hinata flushed.

"I-I didn't accept it, idiot! Shut up! I still take the chocolate, unlike you, you brat!"

Tobio shrugged.

"You always complain that I get too many, and then go and decline the ones you _do_ get."

Hinata groaned and ran the hand that wasn’t holding chocolate down his face. Tobio froze. There was nail polish on Hinata's nails.

"Could you shut up for two sec-" Hinata had started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Are you wearing nail polish?"

Hinata's face turned red, but went back to its normal color after a second, and then he smiled that deadly smile of his.

"Yeah, I am!" Hinata exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of him to examine the black nail polish. "Su-su wanted to paint mine after she forced me to paint hers. She did a pretty good job! You like it?"

Tobio did. He liked it a lot.

When Tobio didn't respond, Hinata continued.

"She wanted to paint them bright pink so we could match, but I said black would go better with my uniform. She agreed."

Tobio swallowed.

"They look... nice."

Then he turned and walked away, with no location in mind. Hinata followed, matching Tobio's pace, snd started talking about more things his sister forced him to do, like play with her dolls.

Tobio prayed this... thing with Hinata was just a small crush. It was only normal that he felt this way, since they hung out so much, right?

If that was the case, Hinata would return his feelings.

Hinata didn't owe him anything, though.

It was weird he didn't figure out Tobio liked him, though.

Tsukishima seemed to have figured out.

"Where's your queen, Kageyama?"

He was out sick, so Tobio was eating lunch alone. Tobio didn't tell Tsukishima this, he just rolled his eyes.

"I vote we change our freak duo's nickname to 'royal couple'."

Yamaguchi and Sugawara seconded that. Tobio glared at Tsukishima and Hinata squeaked out an unintelligible word.

"Hey Kageyama, what's your type? Small? Annoying? Orange h-"

Yamaguchi elbowed Tsukishima in the side. This is what Tobio gets for allowing Hinata to invite Yamaguchi and Tsukishmia to eat lunch with them. Tobio didn’t let them back the next day.

So, yeah, it's weird Hinata hasn't figured out yet. Tobio wasn't complaining though.

He was so glad Hinata was as dumb as he was.

But the dumb little shit was also hot, so Tobio wasn't happy with his situation.

Tobio had known he was gay since that one fateful day in his second year of junior high when he came across a photo of two boys kissing on the internet.

He was fully ready to ignore these feelings for the rest of his life and marry a woman and get a boring office job and have annoying little kids.

But, the more he grew up, the more he realized how hard that would be.

That just wasn't _him_.

It didn't help his parents were so homophobic, however.

Well, it was mainly his dads doing, his mom just agreed with whatever his dad said.

"How come they get a whole month and we get nothing?"

 _'We'_. Tobio wanted to crawl into a hole. He wasn't apart of the _'we'_.

"It's unnatural."

Was Tobio weird? Was he 'unnatural'? Is this why Tobio felt so out of place everywhere?

He overheard comments like this when his dad was ranting about whatever the fuck he wanted to, like the horrible person he was. It made Tobio confused at the time.

He was questioning his sexuality, and his dads insensitive comments didn't help.

It took Tobio a while to come to terms with the fact that this is who he was. That he couldn't change this, no matter how much he wanted to. He'd have to deal with this for the rest of his life.

But watching Hinata's face light up as he talked about his favorite show was possibly the most beautiful thing ever.

This wasn't unnatural. It wasn't weird. This wasn't something he had to 'deal with'.

Listening to Hinata's cheery voice and watching him smile made Tobio realize he wouldn't want to change this for the world.

* * *

Tobio realized it was more than a crush the day in their third year when Hinata told him he was going to play beach volleyball in Brazil.

Tobio knew Hinata needed this. He knew Hinata was doing this to get better, and to catch up to Tobio. He knew this was important for Hinata as a person and as a player.

He knew Hinata was doing this to keep his promise.

He still couldn't help but feel like Hinata was leaving him too.

So, yes, maybe he was in love with his best friend. And, yes, maybe his friend was moving like, I don't know, five thousand something miles away.

Tobio honestly felt bad for everyone else.

If he was as emotionally stunted like everyone said, love must be so much more painful. Well, not painful, per say. Just... intense.

Everything was so intense.

How can people who aren't emotionally stunted just _live with this_?

This intense feeling of pain and pleasure, of hot and cold, giddiness and seriousness. Hatred and love. All of these things, all at the same time. If Tobio felt emotions significantly less than everyone else, how do other people deal with this?

It was suffocating. _Hinata_ was suffocating, smothering.

But Tobio couldn't do anything about the fire that burnt in his heart everyday. He didn't know how to deal with this.

It was like Hinata held a string that was tied tightly around Tobio’s neck.

To be close to him was suffocating. All these feelings bottled up, but not being able to say anything in fear of ruining what they already have.

But, if Hinata drifted too far, the string would kill Tobio.

And that's what Hinata was doing now.

Would Brazil even help him? Would beach volleyball offer him the practice he needed? Or would this all be a waste of time?

No, it wasn't right of Tobio to question Hinata's judgement.

He knew (hoped) Hinata would be back.

Tobio's love was probably unrequited. Hinata was straight, as far as Tobio knew.

There was something more than just 'best friends' or 'partners' going on, and Hinata had to have know that. But he probably also assumes it's platonic on both sides.

Tobio knew (hoped) Hinata would be back, but also not for a long time.

Would Tobio be able to wait that long? Would he be able to go that long without seeing him, racing him, placing bets, just being around him?

Would he be able to fall out of love with Hinata?

Tobio knew he had to. It was for the best. For both of them. Tobio didn't deserve to be trapped by the suffocating box that is unrequited love.

But did he want to fall out of love?

Hinata was just such a lovable person.

Tobio realized this wasn't a 'fall'. He'd let Hinata into his life and he walked, no, ran right into loving him. This was a choice. He chose to do this.

Kinda. Hinata was hard not to fall in love with.

And if there was even a chance that Hinata felt the same way, Tobio would take it.

Did Tobio deserve Hinata's love? It's probably unlikely a person like Hinata could love a person like Tobio.

But, watching Hinata bounce and talk excitedly to Tsukki, Yams, and Yachi at graduation made Tobio realize something.

He doesn't want to fall out of love. He will gladly live with this empty feeling of love that could never be requited if it meant that he could feel this way towards Hinata.

It was weird to think there was a time when he didn't love Hinata. This feeling is now so familiar to Tobio that it was unlikely that anything could stop it.

He loved Hinata. He loved loving Hinata. Just being friends would be enough, even if it could never be more. Just being around Hinata satisfied Tobio.

So, no, he doesn't want to fall out of love with Hinata.

But, that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be with him. Being able to call Hinata 'his' was such a compelling idea.

He doesn't want to fall out of this unrequited love, but that doesn't mean he still didn't want Hinata to feel the same.

Watching Hinata laugh with Yams as Tsukki and Yachi fought over which pocky flavor was the best made Tobio feel so happy and sad at the same time.

Would Hinata ever look at Tobio and think the same things that Tobio does when he looks at Hinata?

Tobio thought about Tsukki and Yams. Hinata pointed out their side glances at practices and their touches that lingered a little too long (Tobio wouldn't have noticed himself).

When Hinata and Tobio mustered up the courage to ask them if they were dating, they said yes. And since their first year, too.

How was it so easy for them?

Would Tobio ever have something that easy, and carefree?

Losers. He hated how easy it was for them. Tobio was jealous.

And now one of the only people he ever loved was leaving him.

Tobio ate his 'celebratory graduation ramen' (Yams and Yachi named it that) and couldn't help but just let the feeling of melancholy wash over him.

* * *

Volleyball without Hinata was fine. Life without Hinata was fine. Just less intense. Tobio learned some things.

Tobio figured out ramen got old quick. He learned how to fix a shower head by yourself. He learned it was hard to fall out of love.

He had many offers from v-league teams after he graduated. He joined the Japan national volleyball team. He played in the 2016 olympics.

So, he still had fun. He was able to play with a bunch of great players.

He dated a few people. Mostly men. He tried to date a woman, it didn't work out. None of them were like Shouyou.

(Could Tobio call him his first name in his mind? Kenma had always called Hinata 'Shouyou'. Same with Atsumu. But Kenma and Atsumu were just like that. Tobio felt like he was crossing a line.)

Tobio liked a few of the people he dated, the feeling was just never as intense as it was with Hinata. He missed how everything felt like it was brighter with Hinata.

Hinata was _fun_.

So, obviously, life with the absence of Hinata would be boring.

One day, Tobio was scrolling on his phone and saw a photo of Oikawa and Hinata in Brazil. Why Oikawa was in Brazil was unknown to Tobio, but that photo should've had a jump-scare warning. That was a scary duo.

He and Hinata used to be a scary duo.

They still could be even if they weren't in the same place, right? He and Hinata could still be considered a duo, or a pair, right?

Tobio just really missed him.

Tobio hated how those words loss their meaning. Now people say the word ‘miss’ if they don't see a person for only one day, or if they miss a TV show that ended awhile ago.

He really, really missed Hinata. He missed Hinata so much it pained him. How could that be compared to missing a show? How can Tobio describe his feelings when the only word that works is so monotone and overused?

Tobio can't complain too much though. They talked on the phone with each other about once a month. At least Tobio knew Hinata hadn't completely forgot about him. At least he had that one phone call a month. (Tobio felt selfish for wanting more.)

They couldn't call each other often due to the time change and their opposing schedules. Tobio was still grateful he got to talk to Hinata at all though, even if he wanted to talk more.

It made him sad to hear Hinata's voice, however, knowing it was on the other side of the world.

When they talked, they talked about mindless things, never about what was going on with the other. Tobio hoped Hinata wasn't scared with his new living situation.

Hinata never mentioned it, but Tobio knew he probably was.

So, when they talked on the phone, Tobio made sure to talk about lighthearted things. Make jokes.

He missed Hinata. He missed Hinata a lot. He cried some nights as he scrolled through photos of Karasuno. His eyes were glued to the redhead runt as he sobbed. But, he never told Hinata.

Sometimes Hinata would say 'I miss you.' Tobio would freeze up. Tobio missed Hinata too. A lot. He just explained this. But, it wasn't for the same reasons.

Tobio loved Hinata. He missed him because he was in love with him. Not just because they're 'best friends'.

Tobio never thought he could miss someone so much until Hinata left. Being in love with someone who would never love you back is one thing, but them also being in a whole different country than you is another.

(Tobio had gotten used to the unrequited love. Sorta. But it was worse when you couldn't even see that person.)

When they talked, Tobio never asked Hinata if he was dating anyone, and Hinata never asked him. Frankly, Tobio didn't even want to talk about his love life, and he didn't want to hear about Hinata's either.

And, no one ever brought up Hinata's promise. It was like an unspoken thing between the two of them that they were both always thinking about it.

Tobio knew Hinata would never forget that. Tobio surely hadn't.

He knew Hinata would never forget because whenever they said goodbye, Hinata would always hang up with 'see you soon'.

Tobio knew Hinata wasn't lying.

Tobio was getting better at trusting people.

It was sad, though. Knowing he missed Hinata more than he could remember him.

Tobio just wanted to see him.

* * *

Hinata tried out for MSBY. He made it. Tobio knew he would.

And his debut game was against the Adlers.

It was almost funny how perfect this was.

(It's almost funny how perfect Hinata is.)

Tobio would make sure to play his best so Hinata could fulfill his promise. Words couldn't describe how ready he was to see Hinata again.

He knew Hinata was going to be ready also.

He'd been in Brazil this whole time, getting ready. Tobio had high standards. Knowing Hinata, he probably had his standards for Tobio as well.

Tobio thought about the last few years.

He had missed Hinata like hell.

But, Hinata was coming back. Prepared, and ready. Even if Tobio wanted him to (he didn't), Hinata would never fade from his view. Hinata would always be there, physically or in Tobio's mind, pushing Tobio to be the best version of himself he could possibly be.

Tobio hoped he had the same effect. He probably did, considering Hinata went halfway around the world to keep his promise he made when they were fourteen.

It's like wherever Tobio went, Hinata would follow. Tobio would do the same, if it meant he and Hinata would always be together.

Tobio didn't mind doing more than necessary if it was for Hinata.

Tobio always considered volleyball and Hinata to be two separate entities, it was just that Hinata was always there if volleyball was too.

So when had volleyball become Hinata?

When had Tobio's main motivations for playing become Hinata?

* * *

The first time he saw Hinata again was near the bathroom.

Ironic, wasn't it?

Hinata smiled. A big, bright, competitive smile.

Tobio didn't know what he expected, but Hinata's smile was still the same. It made Tobio sad.

His hair was the same fun orange color (Tobio's favorite color). His eyes were still opened wide and darting around energetically.

His thighs were different. A good different.

They bantered for a minute. Hinata talked about challenging Tobio to an arm wrestling match. Tobio wasn't that confident he could win as he stared at Hinata's biceps. He acted like he could though.

Tobio was seriously considering arm wrestling Hinata right then and there, but then,

"Tobio-kun. Wouldja mind not pickin' a fight with my wing spiker, hmmm?"

Tobio felt his eye twitch. _'My'._

"I didn't pick a fight with him. _He_ picked one with _me_."

They all stood there, by the bathrooms, talking and catching up, and eventually everyone was there. Sakusa, Hoshiumi, Ushijima, Bokuto.

They talked about arm wrestling and god knows what before they had to go their respective ways and warm up.

Tobio was here. Hinata was here. They were both here. And Tobio would make sure to play his best so Hinata could fulfill his promise. He knew Hinata would play his best, so he had to also.

And watching Hinata laugh and talk with everyone was so incredibly nostalgic to Tobio that he couldn't put it into words.

Watching Hinata laugh and talk was also a confirmation that Tobio had in fact not fallen out of love.

He didn't mind. He assumed he hadn’t, anyways.

* * *

MSBY won. Or, more accurately, Hinata won.

It was a fun game. Everything was fun when you play with good players. Everything was fun with Hinata.

"That's 1,096 wins for me... and 1,100 losses."

As if Tobio would forget. As if he _could_ forget.

Tobio didn't know if his grandfather would be proud of the person he was in junior high. But at least Tobio knew he would be proud of who he was know.

Tobio had gotten good. Really good.

So, naturally, someone even better came along and found him. It was a liberating feeling.

Sure, he was sad he lost. That's what volleyball was about after all, winning, but he was happy Hinata could keep his promise.

He was happy Hinata stuck with Tobio, no matter what. He followed him to where they are now. Tobio didn't know what he did to deserve someone as stupidly insistent as Hinata.

Hinata's main motivations for getting better at volleyball was the tiny giant. Everyone knew that.

But now, his motivations had become Tobio. And Tobio's became Hinata.

How miraculous was it that the universe had matched Hinata Shouyou's timeline up with Kageyama Tobio's?

* * *

"I'm serious, we're all a bunch of dilfs!" Atsumu screamed, practically, the smell of alcohol floating off his tongue.

"Uh, no. Not in the slightest." Sakusa said, unimpressed.

Everyone laughed.

After the game, everyone (with the exception of a few) went out for drinks at a popular bar near the stadium. Even Yams and Yachi had convinced Tsukki to tag along.

Well, Tsukki only agreed after Tobio had said they'd all be better without him anyway.

"But! We're all big! And muscly! That's what a dilf is! ...Right?" Atsumu said the last bit shakily, now unsure of himself.

"You have to be a dad to have kids!" Hinata exclaimed as he slammed him drink down on the table.

Everyone looked at him questioningly. Tobio couldn't help but smile fondly.

He was still very confused, though.

"What?" Bokuto asked, smiling wide.

"Uhhh." Hinata stared off at nothing in particular.

Everyone sat silently, waiting for an explanation.

"Wait! I mean you have to be a dad to be a dilf!" He said, laughing. Some people joined in, Daichi made a worried face.

Hinata's laugh is such a sad sound. And so happy at the same time.

"Idiot." Tobio said, then took a sip of his drink.

Hinata gave Tobio the finger. Tobio snickered. He was so happy.

Since when was he this happy? Tobio knew the answer.

Since Hinata. Not like that was a big surprise though.

It was little things that made him realize.

Tobio laughed more, he smiled more, he trusted people more often, he had fun doing seemingly boring things, and was excited for what seemed like no reason in particular.

What was life before Hinata like? Tobio didn't care. He didn't care about much anymore if it didn't have to do with Hinata.

(That included volleyball, because now volleyball was Hinata.)

"I'm not a dilf! Nor do I plan to be one!" Yachi squeaked out. Kiyoko agreed and nodded.

"I second that. I do not plan on having kids." Ushijima said bluntly.

Everyone laughed. Hinata looked so bright when he laughed.

Tobio had been staring at Hinata ever since they had gotten to the bar. Hinata's eyes seemed to stay glued to Tobio as well.

This alcohol was not good for him. He felt like kissing Hinata.

Is 'Let's kiss platonically! Except I'm in love with you!' a thing? Probably not.

He'd spent so many years pushing these feelings down for Hinata's sake. He wouldn't stop now just because Hinata was in front of him. Just because Tobio realized Hinata is tangible and real again is no excuse.

Eventually people started to filter out of the bar.

Tsukki had been trying to give small hints to Yams that he wanted to leave all night, but the hints were pretty obvious. Eventually Yams caved, and Yachi had proclaimed that they were her ride. Kiyoko had a work thing in the morning, so her and Tanaka left as well, but not before he facetimed Noya in Italy and forced him to tell everyone he was not the one who broke a hole in the floor in his second year, and that it was actually Suga's doing. Suga threatened to kick Tanaka in the face.

Ushijima had just stood up and said a blunt "Goodbye." before leaving, and a few other people took that as their cue to leave as well.

(Hoshiumi included, because he said Ushijima had a high alcohol tolerance so he would be catching a ride with him.)

Suga and Daichi ushered a crying Asahi out of the bar.

(“They're just so grown up now!"

"I know, and you aren't.")

"Wait where are Sakusa and Atsumu? I want to say goodbye!" Bokuto exclaimed, standing up, his hand in Akaashi's.

When did that happen?

"Probably making out in the bathroom." Hinata said, giggling.

Akaashi nodded sagely. Bokuto laughed along with Hinata.

Hinata and Tobio, the only two left at the table, waved bye to Akaashi and Bokuto as they walked out the door.

Tobio turned to face Hinata.

"How long have Bokuto and Akaashi been together? And are Atsumu and Sakusa actually making out in the bathroom?"

Hinata laughed. Tobio wanted to cry.

"They probably are, if I'm being honest. I didn't see them leave. Did you?"

Tobio shook his head. Hinata continued.

"And I'm pretty sure Bokuto and Akaashi have been together since high school."

Really?

"Really?" Tobio raised an eyebrow.

Hinata opened his eyes wide.

"Yeah! You didn't know? It was kinda obvious." Hinata said lightheartedly.

Tobio sighed.

"It probably was. I'm just oblivious."

Hinata sighed.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Tobio raised an eyebrow again.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Hinata ignored him.

"Do you want to take a walk outside? The moon looks nice."

Yes. Tobio would do anything if it was with Hinata.

"Yes."

So they paid for their drinks, stood up, and walked outside. Hinata turned left on the sidewalk. Tobio followed. They matched their pace to one another's automatically.

"I love the moon." Hinata said, after a few minutes of walking in silence.

Tobio looked over to Hinata. Hinata was staring at the moon. Tobio didn't look away from Hinata to see if the moon tonight was worth his love.

Why look at the moon when the sun is walking right next to you?

"I love the sun more." Tobio said.

Hinata turned to look at him.

"I had fun today." Hinata said.

When Tobio didn't say anything and just continued to stare, Hinata spoke up again.

"I always have fun with you."

Tobio really _really_ wanted to cry.

There was a fine line between platonic and romantic. Tobio was so close yet so far. Would he always be stuck in the middle?

Was loving Hinata so unconditionally with nothing in return even worth it?

Probably.

"Me too." Tobio said. Why not be honest? Hinata always seemed to be.

Hinata turned back to look ahead of him. Tobio continued to stare at Hinata.

He looks beautiful in the moonlight. He looks beautiful all the time.

Hinata sighed. Tobio noticed he wasn't smiling. He was usually smiling.

Hinata had won today. He had fulfilled his promise. So why didn't he seem happy?

"Are you ok?" Tobio asked.

Tobio usually wasn't good at reading social cues, but when someone as bubbly as Hinata just _wasn’t_ anymore, it's obvious something is wrong.

Hinata smiled and laughed lightly.

"No."

Well now what?

Tobio didn't have to worry about saying anything else, because Hinata filled the silence.

"Brazil was so scary. I barely know how to speak to anyone. My roommate didn't like me at first. Beach volleyball was hard as shit for awhile. I thought I was wasting my time. Just because it was fun doesn't mean I wasn't scared."

Tobio nodded. He could see how all that would be scary. Hinata was brave for doing any of that just to keep a promise he made when he was fourteen. Tobio might have given up. Not if it was Hinata, though.

Never if it was Hinata.

Hinata turned back to face Tobio.

"Your phone calls were the only thing keeping me sane at first."

Tobio froze. What should he say? That the only thing that keeps him sane _ever_ is Hinata?

"You saved me, Hinata." Tobio said, staring into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata stopped walking. Tobio did too.

"What do you mean, 'Yama?" Hinata said shakily.

Tobio sighed. How should he phrase this in a way that doesn't make it completely obvious he's in love with Hinata?

"After my grandfather died in junior high, I was alone. And lost. I didn't know what to do. But, you found me. And you made that stupid promise. So now, here we are. Here I am, happy."

Hinata opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but then closed it just as quickly.

"You made me a better person. No- you make me a better person, constantly, intentionally or not. Now I know I'm not alone. You are my 'someone better'."

Hinata looked like he was about to cry.

"I-"

Tobio interrupted him there.

"You beat me. You kept your promise. But now, will you promise to stay by my side?"

Hinata stared for a few seconds. Maybe an hour, maybe a minute. Tobio didn't care about time anymore.

"I'm in love with you." Hinata said. Then he laughed.

"Crazy, isn't it? Being in love with your best friend? It's selfish of me, I know. But, I promise to stay by your side. If you still want me to, that is."

Tobio stared.

"Say something, you idiot! I finally confess after all this t-" Hinata started, but Tobio didn't let him finish.

"How much did you have to drink?" Tobio asked. Was Hinata drunk out of his mind? Or was Tobio dreaming? Was Hinata making some kind of sick joke?

"Is me being in love with you, a man, such a weird idea that I'd have to be drunk to even say it?!" Hinata asked, now screaming.

No. What's weird is the fact that Hinata is Hinata and Tobio is Tobio. Requited love just doesn't add up.

"That's not what I meant. Answer the question." Tobio told Hinata.

"Doesn't matter how much I had to drink! I've been planning on telling you for awhile now, you bitch!" Hinata was still screaming.

"I find that hard to believe." Tobio admitted.

"How? I don't understand? What's going on?" Hinata said, lowering his voice to a lower volume, but still obviously frustrated.

"Because I'm in love with you. I love you, Hinata. How could you love me back?"

Hinata stared.

"How could I not?"

Tobio stared back. They stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each others eyes, creating an infinite pattern of reflected moonlight.

"Am I dreaming right now?" Tobio asked, completely serious.

Hinata smiled then broke into soft laughter.

"I was thinking the same thing!"

Tobio smiled too. Hinata's laugh would always make him smile.

"I've been in love with you since high school." Tobio admitted.

Hinata raised an eyebrow competitively and put his hands on his hips.

"Since what year?"

Tobio shrugged.

"Probably since our first year. I didn't realize until our third year though."

Hinata threw his arms up in triumph.

"I win! I've known since our second year!"

Tobio slapped Hinata on the back of his head.

"And by the way, yes."

Hinata dropped his arms slightly and gave Tobio a quizzical look.

"Yes? Huh?"

"You can stay by my side. I still want you to. I'll always want you to."

Hinata stood on his tiptoes and kissed Tobio.

Tobio kissed back.

* * *

They played in the 2021 olympics together. Tobio as 9 and Shouyou as 10.

It was different now, but somehow the same more than ever.

* * *

"Get off me, dumbass!"

Shouyou clung his legs tighter around Tobio's waist.

"No! Now make me dinner!"

Well, how was Tobio supposed to do that with Shouyou clinging to his back?

Tobio continued to make dinner, however. He didn't mind Shouyou wrapping his legs around Tobio every once in awhile.

Tobio thinks humans were made to love. Why else would legs be able to wrap so intimately and perfectly around waists?

"Don't evaporate the water like last time." Shouyou said, laughing.

"I didn't mean to leave the water boiling that long!" Tobio yelled. Shouyou was never going to let him live that down.

"Want me to put on the TV? Or some music?" Shouyou said, hopping down from Tobio's back.

(Tobio was only slightly upset at the absence of thighs around his torso. He used to be opposed to physical contact because he’d just grown up in a distant household. But now, with Shouyou, he yearned for it.)

"Whatever you want, loser."

"Ok, dumbass."

('Dumbass' and 'loser' were the equivalent of 'sweetheart' and 'darling' for them.)

Tobio heard the TV click on from the living room. Shouyou started to flip through the channels.

After a few minutes he spoke up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Nothing good is on! Fuck the TV! I'm anti-TV!" Shouyou proclaimed.

Tobio raised an eyebrow while still looking down at the dinner he was making.

"You are?"

Shouyou hummed in thought.

"No. I lied. That was a lie."

Tobio laughed.

And then he glared down at his... attempt at Hinata's favorite food, tamago kake gohan. It looked _really bad_.

"This isn't working, Shou."

Shouyou laughed.

"I knew it wouldn't. It's ok, we can just go eat out."

Tobio threw what looked like the remains of a murder into a trash can.

"Good idea. This looks like it would kill someone."

Shouyou popped up in front of Tobio, and raised his hand to Tobio's face. He started smoothing out the space in between Tobio's scrunched up eyebrows.

" _You_ look like you would kill someone! Stop scrunching up your face so much, Tobi!"

Tobio grabbed Shouyou's hand and moved it down to his waist.

"I'm just mad. If I can't cook you're going to leave me for a guy who can." Tobio said, only half joking.

"I can't cook either! Guess that means we're perfect for each other!" Shouyou exclaimed, smiling.

"No, it just means all we buy at the grocery store is pre-made snacks and ice cream." Tobio deadpanned.

"I think that's perfect! Processed food for the win!" Shouyou threw his arms up.

"Not when we're athletes." Tobio said bluntly.

"Well! Then let's take cooking classes! But first, we have to go find a place for dinner!" Shouyou said, still practically screaming.

Tobio nodded. He didn't know how he felt about the cooking classes though.

"I'll get our shoes from the bedroom!" Shouyou said, running off towards their room.

Tobio started to slip on a jacket (he doesn't get cold, but Shouyou does) when he heard Shouyou shout from inside their room.

"When we get back we can fuck in the shower!"

Tobio flushed bright red and Shouyou ran out from their room, holding their shoes. He placed Tobio's on the ground and slipped on his own.

"I'm not so much as making out with you if you break a plate like the last time we went out." Tobio said as he bent down to put on his own shoes.

Shouyou glared at him.

"It was an accident! And that waiter was a bitch."

Tobio nodded.

"Honestly, yeah. I'd break one of that waiter’s plates every single day if I could."

Shouyou laughed. Tobio laughed along with him.

Moving into an apartment with Shouyou was one of the best decisions Tobio had ever made.

Shouyou clapped his hands together.

"Let's go!"

"Do you have a place in mind?" Tobio asked.

"Nope!"

Tobio nodded. Shouyou usually didn't. They always figured it out though.

They walked out the door and locked it behind them before walking down the stairs, hand in hand.

Hands fit so perfectly together it was almost ironic.

When they got out the front door of their apartment complex, Shouyou broke into a sprint down the sidewalk.

"Race you there! Loser pays!" Shouyou exclaimed, already halfway down the block.

Tobio took off after him.

"Your money is my money, idiot!"

Shouyou just laughed.

Tobio continued to run after Shouyou until he came to a stop in front of a small restaurant.

Tobio didn't mind running behind Shouyou, and he knew that Shouyou didn't mind running behind him sometimes. They always ended up in the same place anyways.

Wherever Shouyou went, Tobio would follow

_So please, Shouyou. Take me anywhere._

**Author's Note:**

> I HEADCANNON THAT HINATA CALLS NATSU SU-SU!!!!
> 
> also was the third person to first person switch at the end weird? i might change it back, but it sounds better if its in kageyamas pov at the end? i think?
> 
> ALSO I LOVE DOMESTIC KGHN!!!
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated! also lmk if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes! sometimes i look through my other works and i find a few and im like "why did no one tell me??? now i look stupid!!!"
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
